


Imagine Us

by aoishmex



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: Tora and Uruha spend a night complaining about their past relationships and come up with a solution to get them both into a relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m so sick and tired of failed relationships!” Uruha slurred, placing his liquor bottle back on the table more forcibly than necessary.

Tora took a sip from his glass. “I know.”

“It’s not like I want them to fail, you know? I don’t even know why they do! Maybe I’m too clingy or something. Or maybe it’s because I love so easily. That’s it,” the guitarist concluded. By now he was swaying back and forth where he sat, looking as drunk as he sounded. “I’m too open with everyone. I need to be less… more guarded.”

“Right,” the taller agreed, definitely in a buzz of his own.

“How many relationships have you had?”

“Too many.”

Uruha giggled. “Me, too.”

“That wasn’t funny. Why’d you laugh?”

The brunet giggled again. “I’m drunk!” he declared in such a way that made both men burst in to raucous laughter. Uruha stopped suddenly and his smile changed to a frown. “Oh…”

Tora stopped laughed long enough to speak. “What?”

The other cringed. “I need to throw up,” he said quickly, stood up, and bolted to the toilet as quickly as he could in his drunken state. Tora heard him retching a moment later. “Shit…” the younger man cursed before throwing up more.

The black haired man set his glass on the table and stood, his own legs shakier than normal, and headed down the hall. “Feel better?” he asked the brunet on the floor.

Uruha swallowed and groaned. “I think I’m going to have a hangover,” he admitted while rubbing his temples.

“Okay. Let’s go ahead and call it a night,” Tora suggested. “Don’t worry, you can stay with me.”

“Help me up?”

Tora helped the younger man stand and walk to the bedroom. “You change first. I’ll clean up and bring you some water.” Uruha nodded, sinking to the bed with a groan. Tora cleared away the drinks, did a quick washing of the dishes, and turned off the lights. When he went back to his room with water he found Uruha lying on the bed, unchanged. “I thought you were going to change clothes,” he voiced to the younger man.

Uruha’s eyes were closed. “Tora…”

“Hmm?”

“What if I’m not meant to be with anyone?” The elder blinked in surprise. “Maybe all those failed relationships mean I’m not meant for anyone. Maybe… there isn’t anyone for me to spend my life with. Not everyone finds who they’re meant for… and maybe it’s because there _is_ no one they’re meant for. Maybe I’m one of them…”

The other man sighed. “Uruha.”

“But if I am meant for someone… I may never find them. I might miss my chance with them because… because after so many failed relationships… I’m too afraid to even try anymore. I’m so sick of being hurt.”

Tora shook his head. He walked over to the bed, set the water on the end table before sitting beside him, and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “You’ll find someone, Uruha. If you give up, though, you may not notice the right one when they come along. Now, it’s late and you’re drunk. Stop thinking such depressing things and get some sleep, hmm?” the elder suggested cheerfully.

Uruha gave a lazy smile. “Okay.”

“Are you going to change or not?”

“Hmm… No.”

“Your clothes will get wrinkled.”

The brunet made a whine and an exaggerated pout. “Tora-shi, stop talking and come to bed.” Tora laughed.

 

Two weeks later.

 

 

Tora pulled Uruha aside during break. They stood in an empty hall, the taller man leaning casually against the wall. “Why don’t _we_ give it a try?” Tora suggested.

“Give what a try?” Uruha asked with a sideways cock of his head.

“Dating each other.”

Uruha blinked incredulously. “You’re kidding,” he stated.

“No,” Tora countered in all seriousness. Uruha’s eyes widened. “If we grow feelings for each other, great, if we don’t, nothing lost,” the elder added with a one-shouldered shrug.

The brunet shook his head. “Thi-This is crazy, Tora. We’re _friends_ ,” he hissed. “We’ve been friends for over ten years.”

“This means we know everything about each other—more than enough to start a relationship. You know most of my quirks and I know most of your.  Besides, we’re both single. What have we got to lose?”

The younger man gawked. “You… But we… Are you sure you want _me_?” he managed in the end. “I mean, there are others…”

Tora interrupted him. “I’m sure.”

Uruha sighed. “Tora, I… I don’t know.”

“So think about it,” the taller said with a smile. “We can break up as soon as we find someone else. We can keep it a secret so no one will know.”

“And… until we find someone else?” the brunet ventured.

The elder shrugged again. “At least we won’t be lonely.” Uruha stared at him. Tora squeezed his hand. “Let me know,” he said and turned to leave.

Uruha stood in the hall, dumbfounded. What was Tora thinking? It was true they knew nearly everything about each other, which was something most couples had a hard time doing. It was true they knew nearly everything about each other, which was something most couples had a hard time doing. They were both single. Uruha couldn’t even remember when Tora had had a relationship of his own lately. They wouldn’t have to tell anyone. If they developed feelings for each other they could stay together. Or, if they didn’t, they could break up and everything would go back to the way they were. They could also break up as soon as they found someone else they wanted to date. Until then… they wouldn’t have to be lonely. Uruha bit his lip and hurried after the guitarist. “Tora!” The elder turned to look at him. “S-So when is our first date?”

Tora grinned. “Saturday. I’ll text you.”

And so it began.


	2. Chapter 2

The brunet sighed. He was nestled in Tora’s arms, leaning against the elder’s chest, both of them in a large beanbag as they watched a movie. Tora had cooked. He told Uruha to sit in the beanbag, moved behind him, and pulled the brunet into his arms. Uruha didn’t think anything of it until Tora locked their hands. “God, this feels so weird,” the brunet muttered.

“Hmm? Why? You’ve held my hand before.”

“Not as your _boyfriend_.”

“So don’t think of it that way.”

Uruha tried to focus on the movie. “Are… _you_ thinking about it that way?” he ventured.

Tora’s reply was blunt. “Of course; we’re dating.”

The younger man blushed. “You thought about all this before you asked me out, didn’t you?”

“Mm.”

“So this isn’t awkward for you?”

The taller shrugged. “It’s different but not awkward.”

“Oh… When should we tell our friends we’re dating?”

Tora hummed in thought. “Three months. At the end of three months, if we still want to be together, we tell our friends. If we don’t, whether we’ve grown feelings for each other or not, we break it off and say nothing.”

Uruha went silent in thought. _Three months to determine how we feel? Three months to either really—really—like each other or break up. Are we going to be just another busted relationship? Three months_ … “Okay.”

“Hmm?” the other hummed as if he hadn’t heard.

“Three months and we’ll decide.”

Tora smiled and squeezed his hand. He went silent for a moment. “Are you watching this?” Uruha shook his head. “Me neither. Saga and Shou are at a park. Wanna go spy on them?” the elder suggested.

The brunet grinned. “Yeah!”

 

“Your apartment flooded?” Tora repeated incredulously.

The brunet sighed. “Well… kind of. The tenants above me had busted pipes so everything seeped through the ceiling,” he explained.

“Is anything damaged?”

“Some furniture… papers… clothes… my bed… but all my equipment is okay.”

“Is your landlord replacing anything?”

“Not really. He’s paying for water damage to the floor but not for any personal items.”

“How long is it going to take to fix everything?” the taller asked.

Uruha shrugged. “A month… or more.” He pouted.

The elder whistled. “That sucks. Where are you going to stay?”

The brunet hesitated. “Actually… I do have someone in mind,” he said slowly, casting a glance at the other.

Tora’s brow rose with realization. An intrigued smirk tugged at his lips as he leaned against the doorframe. “Oh, I see,” he drawled. “Pretty bold of you to ask your boyfriend of three weeks if you can move in already.”

Uruha flushed. “I-I’m not _moving in_ , I’m just asking for a temporary place to stay,” he defended himself. “Besides, I thought it would give us more time together.”

“Did you, now?”

The younger man huffed. “If you’re going to tease me about it I’ll just go to a hotel. I’m sorry I asked,” he glared and turned on his heel to leave.

Tora chuckled. He pulled on the other man’s arm, turned him around, and kissed him. Uruha was too taken by surprise to respond. The elder was still smirking when they pulled away. “You can stay. I’ll come get you when I’m ready to leave and we can go home together. What’s the matter; you want another kiss?” he asked suddenly.

Uruha punched him on the arm. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Why? You didn’t like it?”

“It’s not like that.”

“’Cause if it is, we’d have a problem.”

The brunet glared. “You tease.”

Tora chuckled. Then he kissed the younger man on the cheek. “I know you can take it and dish it out. I’ll come get you when I’m done.”

“Okay.” Uruha glanced at him before giving him a quick peck. “Thanks, _tiger_ ,” he mumbled and left.

Later that evening, Tora led Uruha into his apartment, carrying the brunet’s second suitcase. “Make yourself at home,” he smiled at the younger man. “I only have one bed, you know, but we can share. You can shower or take a bath whenever you want, use the kitchen whenever—just, please, pick up your stuff. I’m not a neat-freak or anything but at one point enough is enough, you know?”

Uruha nodded. “I’ll do my best. I’m sorry I have so much stuff.”

The elder shrugged it off. “You might be here a while; of course you need enough clothes and essentials just in case.” A timid meow came from behind the couch. “Yes, Chikin, I know you’re hungry. What do you want for dinner?” Tora inquired.

“Whatever,” the brunet replied absently.

“That’s helpful,” the elder scoffed.

“I like what you made the last time,” Uruha offered.

Tora smiled. “Okay. Take your thing to the bedroom. I’ll feed the cat and start on dinner.”

The younger guitarist nodded. “Great. Thanks again.”

“Of course. We’re still friends even though we’ve only been boyfriends three weeks,” Tora commented.

Uruha shuffled toward the bedroom. _Boyfriend. Boyfriend. He keeps using that word. It’s true, of course, but I still can’t think of it that way. Maybe staying at a hotel would have been better. What if he wants to kiss more? Or cuddle? Or even_ … Uruha shook his head. _That’s not important. We won’t rush in to anything. I can do this_.

“Hey, babe, I’m missing some ingredients. What do you say we go to the store and get most of our groceries tonight?” Tora called from the kitchen.

The brunet flushed. _Babe?! I don’t think I can do this_.

Despite the initial shock Uruha found the evening went quite smoothly. The two guitarists went to the store, Tora cooked dinner, and they settled in front of the television to relax. Chikin made his way over to the brunet and curled in the man’s lap instantly. Uruha was more of a dog person but even he couldn’t resist the purring grey mass of fur.

“We’re not going to cuddle, are we?” Uruha asked with a suspicious brow.

Tora chuckled. “Only if you want to.”

“Hmm…”

“But if you cuddle with Chikin instead of me I’ll get jealous.”

The younger man rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”

“You’re blushing.”

“I am not.”

“I think you want me to cuddle with you.”

“I do not! And stop teasing me,” Uruha scowled.

Tora took their drinks from the coffee table and headed for the kitchen. “A little teasing never hurt anyone,” he winked before giving the other a quick kiss.

Uruha blushed. “You’re going to do that a lot, aren’t you?”

The elder shrugged. “I think so. We’re a couple now; might as well act like it,” he said.

“Right…” Sharing a bed with Tora was nothing new. For the first week the two guitarists settled into a comfortable routine. Uruha did his best to be tidy enough for Tora’s liking. He helped with chores and cooked dinners. They left for work together, went home together, and spent easy evenings in each other’s company. One morning, Uruha woke as usual to Tora’s sleeping face and smiled. _Yes, this is pretty nice_.

A few days later, however, he was reminded of how fragile this whole arrangement truly was. Uruha had become accustomed to basic couple behavior rather quickly. He wasn’t shy about cuddling (even though they did little of it), he accepted out-of-the-blue kisses and initiated some himself, he didn’t shy away when Tora reached for his hand, and he didn’t blush when Tora called him babe. It was normal and nice. The brunet was looking over some sheet music on the bed while he waited for Tora to come home from work. He looked up at the footsteps in the bedroom doorway. “Hey. It’s pretty late; did practice run over?” Uruha asked.

Tora rubbed at his shoulder. “We had an unexpected meeting after,” he replied, sitting next to the younger man with a sigh.

“Oh? What about?”

“This and that.”

The brunet raised a brow. “Something you can’t tell me?”

The elder chuckled. “Nothing worth repeating,” he said and kissed him. They looked at each other for a moment before kissing again, longer this time. Tora heard the other man sigh softly. Uruha put his papers down so he could add more force to the kiss. As soon as he did Tora urged him to lay back, their lips still attached, until the taller guitarist was hovering over him.

Uruha welcomed the fervor with which Tora kissed him. Tora was a good kisser; Uruha had learned that fact years ago when they had made-out during a drinking game of Truth or Dare. That was also when he had learned how Tora liked to bite and how a tangle of the hand in his hair made him shiver. So Uruha did just that, fingers twisting in the hairs at the back of Tora’s neck to egg him on. Tora’s tongue slipped past his lips and the brunet shuddered. He used his free hand to pull the elder closer. The black haired guitarist’s hand ran along Uruha’s side, nails raking over cloth, the heat of his skin reaching Uruha through the fabric.

The brunet became more alert when his legs were hooked over Tora’s. _Wait_ … His hand moved to the elder’s shoulder. The hand at his side moved down over a jean-clad thigh. _Wait_. The same hand slipped under the hem of his shirt. Uruha panicked and pushed on Tora’s shoulder’s, effectively breaking their kiss. “Stop…!”

The guitarists panted for breath. Uruha kept his hands raised in defense. The atmosphere seemed tense. “I see,” Tora voiced at length in an even tone. He straightened up and moved off the bed.

Uruha sat up as well. He saw the other guitarist dig a duffle bag out of his closet. “What are you doing?”

Tora added some things to the bag. “Going to Nao’s.”

“What? Why?” the younger pressed.

“I need some space.”

The brunet felt uneasy. “From me?”

“From your _mixed signals_.”

Uruha watched in shock. They were fighting. It had only been a little over a month and they were fighting. “Wait, Tora… Let me explain. Let’s talk.”

The elder shook his head. “I’m done talking for the night.”

“You won’t even listen to me?”

Tora slung the bag over his shoulder. “Remember to lock the door before you go to sleep,” he said dryly and left the room.

The brunet sat frozen for a moment before scrambling off the bed. He hurried after the guitarist. “Tora! You can’t just leave. We should talk about this!”

The taller man turned to him briefly. For a small instant Uruha felt hopeful the other man would stay. But when he spoke Tora’s voice was still even and dry. “You don’t have to sleep on the couch. Enjoy the bed.” With that he stepped out of the apartment and slammed the door shut.

Uruha stared at the back of the door in disbelief. Of course it was his fault. He shouldn’t have encouraged Tora when he wasn’t ready. He would have to apologize as soon as Tora came back. But when would that be? With a dejected sigh the brunet trudged back to the bedroom and got ready for sleep. The sheet music was pushed carelessly to the floor. Uruha was too worried to care. The guitarist crawled under the covers determined to sleep. _Sleeping always helps. Things will be better in the morning_.

Saturday passed and Tora did not come back. Uruha sat on the couch staring at the television without registering what was being shown. He nibbled but didn’t have an appetite for a decent meal. Chikin followed him around here and there. The sheet music went unfinished. Texts and calls were ignored because they were not from Tora. At night Uruha sank in to the beanbag, staring hopefully at the door. He had washed the sheets and bedspread, dried them and put them back on, and stayed away from it the rest of the day. It wasn’t his bed, after all, and he didn’t feel welcome in it without Tora. Uruha heaved a despondent sigh. _Tora… please come home_.

Tora crept into his apartment early Sunday morning. He took off his shoe and walked in to the living room. His gaze fell on Uruha, fast asleep in the beanbag. A smile formed on Tora’s lips. The guitarist took off his coat and covered Uruha’s sleeping form. Then he made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. The black haired man washed his hands, got out ingredients, and began cutting vegetables.

At length, Tora heard Uruha shuffle into the kitchen. He kept his eyes on the cutting board in front of him, waiting for the brunet to say something. There was silence. Then Uruha’s arms wrapped around him from behind and he leaned his head against Tora’s back. Tora kept cutting but didn’t pull away. “I’m sorry,” the brunet told him. “I’m still getting used to us as a couple. I like kissing you… and holding your hand… but I’m not ready for _that_ yet. I’m sorry,” he continued.

The other guitarist sighed. “I’m sorry, too. I should be patient. I don’t mean to rush you,” Tora said.

Uruha’s arms tightened around his chest. “So we’re okay?”

“Yeah.”

The younger man let out a relieved breath. “Okay.”

Tora kept cutting, now with a bit more enthusiasm. “You sound tired,” he commented.

The brunet hesitated. “Do I…?”

The elder stopped what he was doing and turned to face the brunet. Uruha looked up. Dark circles were proof of his lack of sleep. He must have been too worried to sleep, Tora thought. He chuckled at the odd strands of hair sticking out. Then he leaned down to place a kiss on the brunet’s lips. Uruha let him. He even closed the final distance himself. “I’m sorry I made you worry,” Tora apologized.

Uruha gave a small scoff. “You know me too well,” he said but did not sound angry. “Can I help with breakfast?”

“That’d be great,” the taller grinned.

The two guitarists were inseparable the rest of the day. Tora sat on the bed, looking over his own sheet music and Alice Nine Channel scripts. Uruha crawled on the space beside him. He wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist and fell asleep, clinging to Tora the whole time. Tora looked at him with a tender smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Uruha hummed to himself as he looked over the scores in front of him on the coffee table, pen twirling in his fingers. He was in an exceptionally good mood. After their fight, he and Tora had become closer and more understanding of each other. Uruha was no longer nervous about staying with the other. _In three days we’ll have been together for two months_ , the brunet smiled. _Normally, I wouldn’t be making such a big deal about how long a relationship has lasted, but this one’s different. For one, this relationship is with Tora. For another, if we fall out while dating it could affect our friendship. And if that happened… I wouldn’t know what to do_. The guitarist shook his head. _Maybe I’m over-thinking things again. We’re moving at a good pace, I think. We’re having fun together. Of course, there is one kind of fun we don’t have_… Uruha’s eyes widened. _Where in hell did that come from?! I told him I’m not ready for that! …Although… when we were kissing before our fight… his hands did feel rather nice… They were warm…_

 _Imagine how warm they would be on your skin_ , Tora’s voice suggested.

The brunet looked around the practice room. Tora wasn’t there. He was alone. _That’s weird_ …

_What is? Thinking of your friend that way?_

The guitarist shook his head again. _Great, I’m hearing things. But of course it’s weird to think of your friend that way… especially after ten years of friendship. Then again, being friends for so long has its benefits. Like he said; we know each other’s quirks._

Tora’s voice came like a whisper. _Which means I know exactly what turns you on_.

Uruha flushed. His pen dropped to the floor. _No, you don’t_.                                                                              

 _Oh, but I do. I know how nails raking over your thighs make you shiver_. Uruha shivered at the thought. _You twitch when someone kisses your neck_. The brunet clamped a hand to his neck.  _You like kisses all over your neck, bite marks, hickeys, and all_. Heat rushed to the guitarist’s face. _Don’t get me started on your ears_.

 _Shut up, everyone’s ears are sensitive_.

Tora’s voice gave a low chuckle. _Sure. Then, how about… your chest?_

_D-don’t touch me._

_Why not? Just think how much pleasure I could give you_. Uruha’s hand went from his neck to his chest. His fingers brushed over a clothed nipple. He twitched. This was dangerous. Even though the back of the couch was facing the door someone could still walk in and catch him. _Don’t hold back, Uruha… I know how much pleasure it gives you. Keep going._

Uruha surrendered to his imagination. His hand continued teasing the sensitive nubs beneath his clothes. The brunet leaned back against the couch to be more comfortable and slipped his hand up under his shirt. Because of his vivid imagination, however, Uruha pictured Tora’s hand pleasuring him instead of his own. He bit his lip to stifle a moan. _Tora…_

 _Hmm?_ Tora’s hand ran along the brunet’s thigh, nails raking over the fabric of his jeans on the way back. Uruha shuddered. _You’re shaking, Uruha_. The elder cupped him firmly. Uruha gasped out with a small cry, body jolting forward from pleasure. Tora chuckled. _So lewd; you’re getting hard already_. The brunet whimpered as Tora’s hand rubbed against him. He repeated the act several times. Uruha’s breathing came out in quiet puffs. His free hand gripped the edge of the coffee table. _More?_ Tora inquired. The brunet nodded. Tora unzipped the younger man’s jeans and slipped inside. Uruha gave a soft moan. Tora’s hand worked on his erection, pumping slowly but firmly, building up a steady pace. A thumb swiped over the tip. Uruha’s hips bucked against the touch. His body quivered in pleasure. He imagined Tora’s lips pressing lazy kisses to his neck and shoulder, breath ghosting against his ear. Heat was growing steadily in his lower abdomen.

A familiar voice broke his thoughts from the doorway behind him. “Uru? Are you okay?” Kai asked.

The brunet’s voice was strained. “Fine…”

“Are you sure?” The drummer took a step inside.

“No, go away!” Uruha groaned. “I’m fine…” Kai stopped. “F-Five more minutes...”

“Okay,” his bandmate agreed slowly. “We’re in the fourth conference room,” he added and continued down the hall.

Uruha slipped back in to his thoughts. _Tora… Tora, hurry_ …

 _As you wish_ , the elder crooned and increased the movements of his hand. Uruha bit his lip to keep any noises under control. The pressure was building quickly. He clung to the coffee table as hard as he could. _Let go, Uruha_ , Tora breathed in his ear.

The brunet’s body shuddered, tensed, and his hips bucked as release washed over him. A moan left his lips. Uruha sank back against the couch to catch his breath, hazy eyes staring up at the ceiling. _Shit_ … The guitarist reached for the box of tissues on the coffee table and cleaned himself up. Then he tucked himself back in his jeans, straightened his clothes and hair, and stood slowly. The brunet staggered on his feet immediately. _My legs are shaking so much I can’t walk. God, how embarrassing!_

After a while Uruha managed to make his way to the conference room. He ignored Kai’s scrutinizing gaze and tried to focus on his work. Tora was working later than he was so the brunet went back to the elder’s apartment on his own. After feeding the cat he cooked dinner for himself, cleaned up, and headed to the bath for a much-needed shower.

 _I must be more deprived than I thought_ … Uruha mused to himself as he let the hot water run over him. _I can’t believe I jerked off to the thought of one of my best friends!_ He groaned and covered his face with his hands. _Oh, that’s right. Tora has to go to work really early tomorrow for a shooting of Alice Nine Channel. If I am done in here and in bed before he comes back I won’t have to face him until tomorrow. That should be more than enough time to act like it never even happened_. Uruha sighed in relief at the fact. He finished his shower quickly but thoroughly in a more optimistic mood.

The brunet dried his hair before going back to the bedroom (naked, as was his habit). Uruha pulled on a dark blue-striped sweatshirt that reached his thighs, zipping it up to mid-chest. The guitarist paused. “Where are my shorts?” With a frustrated sigh, Uruha began looking around for the missing piece of his wardrobe. “Damn it, I don’t have time for this…” Uruha was still searching for his shorts when footsteps came to the door. The brunet whirled around to Tora’s questioning gaze. For a moment, the two guitarists simply stood there.

Tora looked over the brunet’s outfit with a raised brow. “Interesting.”

Suddenly Uruha felt very self-conscious. He pulled the hem of his sweatshirt down to cover himself as much as he could, going as far as to close his legs. “I-I… I can’t find my shorts,” the brunet stammered. Tora stalked toward him slowly with a fixed gaze, causing the other guitarist to walk backward to the bed, dropping his coat and bag on the bedroom floor. Uruha gasped when the back of his legs hit the bed and he fell back on to the mattress.  “I was going to be dressed before you got back, I swear,” he voiced as the elder came closer.

“I believe you,” Tora said, “though I kind of like this scenario better.” Uruha flushed and pulled the sweatshirt further down. Tora crawled onto the bed, nearing Uruha like a tiger stalking his prey. Uruha found himself unable to move even when Tora was hovering above him. He looked down at the brunet in a way that made Uruha shiver.

Tora’s lips touched Uruha’s neck just below his jaw. The brunet gasped. More kisses were pressed to his skin. Uruha shivered and twitched at the sparks of electricity running down his spine. He let out a small, vocal cry when Tora’s teeth nipped at his collarbone. The elder continued his assault; kissing, biting, and licking along the expanse of Uruha’s exposed skin. When the trail came back to his jaw Uruha tilted his head back instinctively, feeling Tora’s breath brush against his ear. His breath quickened when the elder’s tongue flicked at the shell of his ear and his body gave a jolt at the bite to the crest. Then Tora paid more attention to the inside of his ear. Uruha cried out and instantly bit his lip, legs twitching against the sheets as the elder continued. “Tora…”

The black haired guitarist lowered his lips to Uruha’s chest to lavish attention there. His lips went lower and lower, a hand slowly unzipping more of the brunet’s sweatshirt as he went along. Uruha’s stomach quivered at the kisses and bites left on the flat surface. He was sure his entire body was twitching. The younger man panicked for a moment when Tora stopped unzipping inches above his hips but the other pulled his hand away and nipped at Uruha’s thigh.

Uruha let out a slight yelp. He watched as Tora spread his right leg before licking a trail from the mark he had left to Uruha’s knee. The brunet clutched at the sweatshirt’s hem in a desperate attempt to cover himself. Tora nipped at the inside of his thigh and Uruha muffled a whimper. His lips were moving dangerously close to Uruha’s hand. Then he opened the brunet’s left leg and repeated what he had done on the other side. Uruha twitched and squirmed, knuckles white from grasping the hem so tightly, breathing erratic from pleasure. The brunet watched as the other ran his tongue along the length of the scar on his thigh. He looked at Tora in question when the elder stopped his ministrations. Tora gazed at him with darkened eyes and began unzipping the rest of Uruha’s sweatshirt. Again Uruha panicked and tried to hide himself, but Tora’s hand slipped beneath.

The brown haired guitarist let out an open moan. Tora seized the opportunity and removed Uruha’s hand, unzipped the rest of the sweatshirt, and pushed the garment aside to expose the brunet completely. Uruha could have sworn he turned as red as an apple. The guitarist before him bent his head and left kisses along Uruha’s hips and lower abdomen, teasing. At last he took Uruha in his mouth, earning him the first real moan Uruha had given all night.

A hand curled in the fabric at Tora’s shoulder. “T-Tora…!” the brunet gasped out. God, Tora was good. Uruha was twitching all over in pleasure. The guitarist leaned back against the headboard, ignoring the discomfort in his back as Tora took him in his mouth completely. “Oh, god!” Uruha cried out. “No, don’t…!” He was unable to say more when the elder sucked harder than before. “Stop... I-I can’t…! Tora!” Before the heat in his abdomen could reach its peak Tora removed himself from Uruha’s member. The brunet was panting for breath, eyes glazed with arousal. Tora brushed bangs from the younger man’s forehead, causing Uruha to look up at him. He caught the unspoken question in the elder’s eyes. Uruha grabbed Tora by the shirt and yanked him down for a heated kiss. No point in wasting a perfectly good wet dream.

Tora retaliated with deep, fervent kisses, hands running along the brunet’s bare torso. Uruha tangled a hand in the elder’s hair. Their lips followed each other when one would pull away, breaths mingling in the air between them. The elder would move to press more kisses to the brunet’s neck and jaw before claiming his lips again. Uruha’s free hand tugged at the hem of Tora’s shirt. The guitarist chuckled low in his throat between kisses. “Are you that eager to get my clothes off?” he quirked.

Uruha pulled the garment over his head and Tora finished the rest of the job. “It’s only fair for you to be completely naked, too,” the brunet stated.

“You’re not completely naked yet,” the elder rebutted, twirling a hood string in his fingers.

“Then _make_ me completely naked,” Uruha breathed. Tora caught his lips with amorous kisses, hands sliding the younger man’s sweatshirt off his shoulders one at a time.

“ _Now_ … you are completely naked,” Tora whispered with a smirk. Uruha shivered at his tone. He took one of Tora’s hands in his and moved it past his hips, a meaningful look in his burning eyes. The elder gave him a brief kiss to show he understood. Then, to Uruha’s surprise, he lifted the brunet’s legs level to his chest.

A startled cry left the younger guitarist’s lips when a hot muscle licked his entrance. His hands dug in to the sheets for something to hold on to, one of Tora’s own entwining with his. Uruha did his best to keep his legs still despite the twitching caused by pleasure. Tora’s tongue worked on preparing him and all Uruha could do was gasp and moan in response. “God, Tora…!” The brunet let out a loud moan when the elder’s tongue pushed inside him. A familiar heat was building in his stomach again. “W-wait…” he voiced feebly, “if you keep going I’ll…”

Tora removed himself just long enough to speak. “So go ahead,” he told the brunet and slipped his tongue inside again. Uruha’s moans came out in constant succession until at last his body tensed in Tora’s hold and release coursed through him; bucking hips, and head thrown back against the pillows. Tora pulled away after the twitching had died down and gazed down at the younger man’s flushed face. A sticky mess covered his taut stomach.

Uruha focused on him as well as he caught his breath enough to speak. “Tora…”

“Hmm?” the black haired guitarist inquired in the same sultry tone Uruha had heard earlier that day.

The brunet brought his free hand to the elder’s clothed erection, rubbing his palm over the hardness. Tora shuddered with pleasure. “More…” the younger guitarist panted.

The black haired man nodded before pulling away. He climbed off the bed, undressed, and grabbed a small bottle off the nightstand before moving back to his place between Uruha’s legs. The brunet’s body quivered with anticipation as Tora lubed his member, opening his legs as far as he could. Tora placed an extra pillow under the other man, covered Uruha’s body with his own, and pushed into the slender man’s heat. Uruha let out a low moan as Tora filled him. His hands clung to the elder’s arms, body quivering and twitching even after Tora was completely inside. Tora gave a triumphant smirk. “Caught you.”

“Huh…?” Uruha mused, but was unable to say more when Tora gave a deep thrust. “God…!”

The older guitarist left soft kisses on the brunet’s neck just beneath his ear. “What do you want, Uru?”

“Move.”

Tora acquiesced with another thrust. Uruha gasped in pleasure and he repeated the action. The brunet’s grip tightened on his arms as he set a fast pace. The guitarist beneath him shook with spasms and jolts of pleasure, his face flushed from heat, eyes glazed over with flecks of amber seeming brighter than usual. Uruha did his best to meet Tora’s movements with his own hips. The angle allowed Tora to take him fast and deep, and when the brunet gave a rather high-pitched moan Tora knew he had found that special nerve inside him.

The younger man’s brow knotted as sparks of white heat ran along his spine. “Good… So hot…” he praised breathlessly. He caught Tora’s gaze, only inches above him. Tora stared in to his hooded eyes full of desire. The brunet’s plump lips were open with constant moans. The elder guitarist caught those lips with his, heard the other moan appreciatively, and muffled Uruha’s louder moans with kisses as he picked up the pace. He brought his hand between them to the brunet’s member. Uruha squirmed in his hold, hands moving from his arms to his shoulders. “T-Tora…” he moaned.

The elder felt heat rising in his abdomen. He increased his attention on the other’s cock and brought his free hand to the brunet’s head. “Getting close?” he asked.

Uruha nodded fervently. “Keep going…” Tora muffled his voice again, his thrusts growing harder as he neared his peak. Uruha was just as close, the elder’s hand making his acts a double assault of pleasure. Once more the younger man tangled a hand in the other’s dark hair, fingers digging in desperate to keep their hold, lips separating to find breath. “Coming…” Uruha whimpered. He gave a small cry and buried his head in the elder’s shoulder. Tora flinched when the brunet’s body gave a large spasm around him. Uruha trembled in his arms as waves of pleasure coursed through him for the third time that day. No sooner had the brunet caught his breath than Tora had resumed his fast pace, quickly nearing his own release. Tora gave a small groan in warning before pulling out and coming on the younger man’s stomach.

The air was heavy with labored breathing and heat from the moment. Tora hovered over the other guitarist, both men gazing lazily at each other. Uruha wrapped his arm around the elder’s waist with his other hand still occupied in Tora’s hair and pulled him close for a soft kiss. The other guitarist responded, his clean hand moving to caress the brunet’s face. “Wow…”

The brunet giggled for a moment. “Definitely.”

“Should we shower?”

“I already did…”

“You need another.”

“I can’t get up,” the younger stated. He was so spent his body was practically numb.

Tora chuckled. “No problem,” he said. Uruha shouted in surprise when he was quickly scooped up and carried to the bath to join Tora in the shower. Early the next morning Tora moved quietly around the apartment, gathering the things he needed for Alice Nine Channel’s early filming. Aside from a small meeting afterwards that was all Tora had in terms of work for the day. Uruha, however, had a full day of practice. Just before leaving the older guitarist slipped back in to the bedroom. Uruha was still asleep, the light from the hall casting a soft glow on his handsome features. Tora smiled and walked to the bed. He bent down, moved hair from the other’s forehead, and pressed a gentle kiss to the man’s temple. “I’ll see you tonight,” Tora whispered.

Uruha stirred at his voice, eyes opening just enough to see the taller figure above him. The brunet sat up, grabbed Tora by his shirt, and pulled him down until their lips met in a real kiss. “Good luck today, _tiger_.” Tora smiled. He kissed Uruha several times, lowering him back to the bed in the process. The brunet gave a sweet, tired smile and slipped back to sleep. Tora left for work.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruki peered in to the guitarist’s face with scrutinizing eyes. Uruha kept his eyes on the magazine in front of him, still able to feel the younger man’s eyes on him. The others ignored them at first but, eventually, even Reita was watching and waiting for what the vocalist was going to say. Suddenly Ruki smirked. He drew back with an interested hum and a cross of his arms over his chest. Uruha looked up apprehensively. “You’ve been having sex this weekend,” Ruki stated bluntly.

“Ruki!” Kai sputtered, trying to sound like he was chastising the other.

“Oh, my god!” Aoi exclaimed in interest.

“Well?” Reita pressed, wanting more information. Uruha turned beet red.

“I knew it!” the vocalist exclaimed triumphantly. “Your skin has a distinct sex-glow.”

“Oh, god, Ruki,” the guitarist groaned as he buried his face in the magazine.

“But, last you told us, you weren’t seeing anyone,” Kai voiced. The brunet was silent. “ _Are_ you seeing someone?” the drummer asked quickly.

Glossy pages muffled Uruha’s voice. “Maybe…”

“How does that work with you staying with Tora? Do you take your man home?” Ruki inquired.

“No…”

“How long are you staying with him, by the way? Shouldn’t your apartment be fixed by now?” Reita asked, switching the topic.

“I haven’t heard anything from my landlord yet.”

“How long have you been seeing this person?” Aoi jumped in.

“A little over two months.”

“And you never told us?!” Aoi and Ruki shouted, sounding absolutely insulted.

“I wonder why he never told us,” Kai muttered sarcastically.

“I didn’t want to make a big deal of it… since we’re not exactly official,” Uruha explained slowly.

“Are they going to be angry that we know?” Reita asked.

“I don’t think so…”

“Then we won’t say anything. And you don’t have to tell us who it is until it’s official.” Uruha whirled around to look at the bassist. Reita gave a reassuring smile.

Ruki gave an exaggerated groan. “Rei-chan, you’re no fun!”

“If he doesn’t want to tell us, he doesn’t have to,” Kai shot him down.

Aoi and Ruki pouted. “Yes, mom,” they huffed indignantly.

“Do you want to stay late tonight?” the drummer threatened. The two went back to their previous activities and left Uruha alone. The guitarist gave Kai and Reita grateful smiles. However, now that he thought about it, Uruha wondered how much longer he would be staying with Tora after all. Things were going smoothly and they did well as roommates. Still, at some point Uruha would have to go back to his own apartment.

 

Tora put down his guitar pick and sighed. Alice Nine was finally finished for the day; later than usual and last to leave the studio. For some reason the day had not been very productive. It seemed no matter how much they worked they were only able to accomplish a small amount. Maybe their schedule was just too packed. The guitarist ached all over from work. All he wanted was to go home, take a bath, and see Uruha. When Shou said they were finished everyone packed their things and left as quickly as they could. Tora was the first out the door.

Less than half an hour later, when Tora entered his apartment, he was not surprised to find the lights were on. Uruha had finished work much earlier than he had. Tora could smell something cooking in the kitchen, and when he entered the small room he found the other guitarist busy at the stove. The brunet looked over at him with a smile. Tora saw the food being made. “Is that…?”

“It’s your favorite, right? I hope it tastes okay; I’ve never made it before,” Uruha replied. “I thought you’d like it after working so late.” The brunet paused when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. Tora placed his head on the shorter man’s shoulder, hiding the large blush on his cheeks. Uruha glanced at him. “Are you okay?”

“Mm…”

“Are you happy?” the younger man ventured. Tora replied by hugging him with both arms and nuzzling in to his neck. Uruha grinned to himself. “I also went to the convenience store and got things we were out of. There’s beer if you want.”

“No, thanks,” the elder replied. “What did I do to deserve all this?”

Uruha shrugged. “I just thought it’d be something you’d like.”

“Well, you were right. The only thing that would complete the night is a bath.”

“I was going to take one later but if you…”

“I’ll join you,” Tora interrupted. Now it was Uruha’s turn to blush. “I’ll set the table,” the elder said, kissed Uruha on the cheek, and pulled away.

During dinner, Uruha told Tora about his embarrassing conversation with his bandmates earlier. The elder chuckled, completely at ease as Uruha had guessed he would be, and admitted to letting himself slip and mention having a boyfriend to his band as well. When they were finished eating Tora did the dishes so Uruha could get in the bath first. The brunet undressed as the water ran in the tub, glad for the fact that he could get in the water before Tora could see him. It was irrational, really, considering how many times Tora had already seen him naked. But a bath was usually something personal—or something you did when you were completely comfortable with your partner. Uruha wasn’t sure he and Tora were to that point yet but Tora seemed to be.

The brunet had barely sat down in the water when Tora came in. Uruha looked away from the elder’s naked form, suddenly finding a piece of tiled floor very interesting. Tora climbed in behind him without a word. The bathroom was awkwardly silent. _How many times have I taken a bath with someone?_ Uruha wondered. _About… three? That sounds right… Usually, though, I’d have my back to their chest. No; can’t do that now. That would mean having my lower back to Tora’s_ … The brunet shivered at the thought. _I’ve never actually had **bath** sex before—just **shower** sex. I wonder how that works… Has **Tora** had bath sex before?_ Uruha stole a glance at the other man behind his shoulder. Tora caught his gaze and raised a brow. Uruha turned around quickly. _I bet he’s good at it_ … The guitarist felt a distinct feeling in his stomach. _Shit… I have to calm down. Think about something else. Um… cupcakes? Icing. No, whipped cream and… Licking whipped cream from… Oh, my god! This is hopeless!_

Uruha froze when he heard movement in the water. Tora’s arms wrapped around him and he rest his forehead against the brunet’s back. Uruha looked back at him again, but Tora seemed just as lost in his own thoughts as he was. Now Uruha felt guilty. Tora had no ulterior motives and here he was thinking perverted thoughts. And something about the way Tora was holding him seemed sweet.

Tora’s hand began making idle lines along the younger man’s skin. It tickled at first, but eventually Uruha got used to it. The older guitarist moved his hand from Uruha’s chest to his back, down his spine to his hip, then along the outside of his leg. Uruha was once again in his perverted thoughts, thinking things Tora’s hand could do to him if he did have ulterior motives. Tora’s hand moved to Uruha’s thigh. The brunet jumped, causing the elder’s hand to slip and brush over his erection. Uruha bit his lip to stifle any noise. “Jumpy, aren’t you? You’ve taken a bath with someone before, right?” Tora voiced.

“Not with you…” Uruha muttered.

“And what’s wrong with taking a bath with me?” the elder asked. Uruha said nothing. Tora spoke with a light chuckle. “Don’t tell me you’re turned on.” The brunet ducked his head in embarrassment. “Oh,” Tora said in reply. Uruha’s heart raced as Tora moved closer until he felt the taller man’s chest flush against his back. “Your face is red… and I don’t think it’s from the water,” the black haired guitarist breathed in his ear. Uruha shuddered. Tora’s hand moved back to the brunet’s thigh, then up to his hip, until he gave Uruha’s member a firm stroke. The brunet cried out and slammed his hands against the tiled walls. He could practically hear the smirk in Tora’s voice. “You’re so hard, Uruha.”

Uruha whimpered when Tora’s hand teased him again. “Tora…”

“Hmm?”

The brunet shuddered. “Touch me, damn it,” he nearly growled. A pleasured gasp left his lips as Tora’s hand wrapped firmly around his member. The elder moved his hand up and down the brunet’s length, slow but firm, sending tingles of pleasure through Uruha’s body. He was vaguely aware of Tora watching his face as he pleasured him. He would gasp and whimper when Tora ran his thumb over the tip. _No wonder shower sex is easier_ , Uruha thought; _it’s hard to do much in water. This could go on forever and I’d never be satisfied_.

His thoughts were interrupted when Tora’s hand left him. “Turn around,” the elder instructed. Uruha looked back to see Tora move to the other end of the tub again. He turned around in the confined space, letting Tora pull him closer until he was hovering over the taller man. “Brace yourself,” Tora said as he reached for a bottle on the wall. Uruha rest his arms around Tora’s shoulders. He watched as the elder opened a clear bottle.

“How long has that been in here?” the brunet gawked.

“Since before you moved in,” the other replied casually. Uruha stared. “You’ve never noticed it before?”

“You must have hidden it behind some shampoo bottles.”

Tora shook his head, spreading some of the gel on his fingers. “It’s been in plain sight. Could it be you’re a natural blond?” he teased.

Uruha glared. “You know that’s not genetically possible,” he rebutted. His next words were lost in a moan, however, as a slick finger rubbed against his entrance.

The elder gave a deep chuckle. “Kitty’s not so mean anymore, is he?” he teased and inserted a finger. Uruha’s hips bucked.  Tora wrapped an arm around him to keep him still. Uruha shuddered and moaned, the sound floating right to Tora’s ear. The black haired guitarist pressed idle kisses to his shoulder and collarbone as he added another finger. He could feel Uruha shaking in his hold, twitching in pleasure, every gasp and moan directly in his ear adding to his own desire. Tora bit at the brunet’s neck. His other hand traced more patterns on the other man’s back. When he slid in a third finger Uruha let out a moan that rang in the air.

The brunet pulled back to look Tora in the eyes. “There’s too much water,” he voiced.

Tora nipped at his neck some more. “The tub’s been draining the whole time,” the elder announced. “Are you ready?” he inquired.

The other man nodded. “Ready.”

“Then lower your hips.”

Uruha straightened his back and lowered his hips until Tora’s erection was fully inside him. Both guitarists groaned at the pleasure. The brunet moved his hips, adjusting his movements to the confined space, bracing himself with his hands on the edge of the bathtub. He couldn’t help thinking this position would be easier in bed. As if he were thinking the same thing, Tora suddenly sat up and switched their positions. Uruha gasped as he was lowered into the tub, his legs spread so one hung over the edge.  Tora leaned forward to catch the brunet’s lips with his. Uruha responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around the elder’s neck as he was pulled up in to Tora’s lap. “Is this the kind of bath you had in mind?” he quirked.

“No, but it works just as well,” the elder countered and kissed him again.

The guitarist twitched when Tora’s hand wrapped around his member again, still slick from lube. “Keep going,” he moaned. Tora complied and matched the movements of his hand with his thrusts. Uruha muffled his sounds against the elder’s shoulder, nails digging in Tora’s back in pleasure, wrapping his legs around his waist. The combined pleasure was beginning to be too much. He heard Tora take a sharp breath, telling him the other guitarist was trying to hold out as long as he could. Uruha moved one of his hands to the black haired man’s chest and brushed his fingers over a sensitive nub.

Tora shuddered. He gave Uruha a meaningful look and the brunet continued, pressing kisses to Tora’s defined jaw. The elder thrust in Uruha’s slender body harder, focusing only on giving pleasure and the pleasure he was receiving. Uruha tensed in his arms. His teeth sank in the other’s shoulder and his hips bucked with orgasm. Tora was right behind him, tightening his hold on the brunet’s waist as he released, still inside the other man.

The bathroom was silent as they caught their breaths. Uruha glanced at the marks he had left on Tora’s shoulder and pressed soothing kisses to the irritated skin. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with taking a bath with you,” he told the elder with a playful, satiated smile. Tora chuckled. “We should rinse off.”

“Mm,” the taller agreed and let go of Uruha’s waist so the younger man could stand. “I’ll wash your back,” he offered, following the brunet out of the tub. Uruha turned on the shower. When the water was warm he turned around and rinsed off the elder’s stomach first. Tora gave an amused smile. “I can’t believe you never noticed the lube,” he stated.

Uruha punched his arm. “Shut up.” After he had finished rinsing off—including an order for Tora to turn around and not look as he cleaned himself properly—the younger guitarist went back in to the bedroom to get dressed for bed. After pulling on his shorts (which he was determined not to lose again unless it was very much on purpose) he noticed the LED light blinking on his phone. _A missed call?_ Uruha wondered before dialing his voicemail.

An automated voice greeted him. ‘ _We apologize for the inconvenience caused by our plumbing to your apartment. This call is to inform you the damages have been repaired and all apartments are reusable again. Thank you for your patience. If you have any further questions, please contact your landlord. If you need your landlord’s business number, please press…’_

The guitarist’s stomach sank as he deleted the message. “Oh…”

“Something wrong?” Tora’s voice asked behind him.

The brunet turned around. “My landlord called… They’ve fixed all the water damage so I can move back to my own place whenever I’m ready,” he explained slowly.

Tora was silent. He looked at the floor, arms crossed in thought, standing in nothing but a towel around his waist. “You could stay,” he suggested after a while.

Uruha felt a huge surge of happiness flow through him. “Well… I _do_ need a new bed. And, seeing as I haven’t found one yet… I guess I’ll be using yours for a little while longer,” he replied.

The elder chuckled and made his way over. “I think I can handle that.” Uruha giggled, welcoming the kiss he was given.

Over the next few weeks, Tora and Uruha’s schedules were packed. They left for work at different times and came home at different sometimes. One would come home in the morning just before the other was ready to wake up for another day. They were unable to spend any meals together and barely saw each other at the studio. They were too busy to send texts, let alone call. Sleep schedules were thrown off completely, eating times jumbled, meals missed, and time together was reduced dramatically. If they were lucky, the two guitarists were able to meet in the break-room for coffee, but even those moments were interrupted or cut short by staff.

Uruha was becoming irritable and Tora was losing his peppy personality. The staff didn’t seem to notice. Or, if they did, they weren’t going to say anything. Aoi’s time with Kazuki had also been cut short due to conflicting schedules. A cranky Aoi was no fun for anyone. “At least you two get to spend some personal time together,” the guitarist had grumbled to Reita and Kai. “The rest of us don’t get to see our partners hardly at all!”

“There’s nothing I can do about it,” Kai replied calmly. “Until we moved in together we had to go through the same thing so it’s not like we don’t understand how frustrating it is.”

“So tired…” Ruki whined from the couch he was occupying by himself. “It’s a good thing we’re not recording this whole time or my voice would be shot.”

“Drink your tea, you’ll be fine,” Reita dismissed.

“Rude,” the younger man mumbled. Uruha simply sighed at his bandmates and rolled his eyes.

Luckily, after three weeks of seemingly nothing but work, The GazettE was given a few days off to catch up on sleep and other rest. As he had many other times, Uruha arrived back at the apartment before Tora did. It was early enough in the day where he could shower and still have time for other things that needed attention. What Uruha really wanted, however, was to snuggle with Tora in the beanbag or sleep through the rest of the day until morning. He wanted to talk about something or nothing. He wanted to hold Tora’s hand and be with him in other simple ways. He wanted them to lounge around, order in, and watch mind-numbing television until they fell asleep on each other. He was fine with doing nothing as long as he and Tora were doing nothing together.

So, at length, when Tora came home and found the brunet in the bedroom Uruha greeted him with a long embrace. Tora hugged him back and Uruha let out a sigh of contentment. _This feels so nice_ … Uruha pressed swift kissed to the elder’s cheek but let his lips linger when they reached Tora’s own. The elder smiled. “What’s that all about?” he inquired.

Uruha shrugged. “I missed you. We haven’t _really_ seen each other in so long.”

Tora kissed his forehead. “I missed you, too. So what would you like to do? We have until morning.”

The brunet thought for a moment. “Let me finish the laundry and get back to you.” The taller nodded and Uruha left the room to get another load of clothes. He had barely finished putting the dry clothes in a basket and the wet clothes in the dryer when Tora came in to the hall with a duffle bag on his shoulder. “Where are you going?” the brunet asked.

“Hiroto wants to go over the riffs for our new song. Says he’s on a roll and it can’t wait. I don’t know how long I’ll be there,” Tora replied.

“You just got home,” Uruha voiced in protest, following the elder to the door.

“I know. I told him I wasn’t happy about this but my bandmates won’t be happy with me if I skip out, either.”

“Why are you taking an over-night bag?”

“In case it takes us in to the night.”

“B-But I…” The brunet sighed heavily. Tora waited for him to continue, hand resting on the door-handle. Uruha’s shoulders slumped. “I wanted to spend time with you… I don’t want to sleep alone.” Tora brought a hand to the younger man’s cheek, gently brushing brown locks behind his ear. Uruha looked up, visibly upset Tora had to leave. The black haired man leaned down slowly until their lips met in a soft, tender kiss. Something like a spark touched Uruha’s heart, making him gasp in surprise when the kiss broke. He looked up at Tora wide-eyed in question. _Did you feel that?_ The brunet hesitated only a second before kissing Tora himself. When he did, that same spark was there. It was stronger this time; more sure and absolute.

Slowly, Tora dropped his bag to the floor and kissed him again—ardent and firm—sending Uruha’s entire body in to a jittery frenzy. Yes, he had felt the same spark. Uruha’s body was flooded with warmth. Tora led the brunet back to the bedroom as their kisses intensified. Hiroto would just have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

The bedroom was dark, lit partially by the light streaming in from the hall. Moans floated in to the air as a hot tongue ran over sensitive nipples. Uruha’s hand twisted in the sheets, hips bucking against the man straddling them. The air was electric and buzzing with a distinct heat from desire. Tingles ran down the brunet’s spine with every flick of Tora’s tongue. His other hand tangled in Tora’s hair to tell him to continue. Tora’s lips trailed down his stomach as they had during their first time together, fingers still teasing, licking and biting in places that Uruha usually found ticklish. Right now, however, all he felt was pleasure. He felt like he was on some sort of high, drugged by something new to him. It had his whole body buzzing. Every inch of skin was sensitive, every sensation heightened, every act of pleasure more intense than usual. It was also making Uruha want to hurry.

The brunet pushed gently on the elder’s shoulders to make him sit up. He trailed his hand down Tora’s clothed torso, slipping his fingers beneath the hem at the end. Tora took the hint and stripped—slowly, in order to tease, uncovering skin a few inches at a time until at last the shirt dropped to the floor. Unlike Uruha, Tora was in no hurry. He was determined to take his time and enjoy everything. Uruha’s hands ran down his chest and stomach with appreciation, right hand settling on the elder’s jean-clad thigh while the other took his hand and moved it to the belt around Tora’s hips. Eyes focused on the guitarist beneath him, Tora began undoing his belt.

As soon as Tora’s jeans were undone Uruha was sitting up. He took hold of the clothing and pulled down until they were past the elder’s hips. A shiver ran down his spine as he wrapped a hand around Tora’s hardened member. He gave the hot flesh a few firm strokes before moving forward.

Tora hissed in pleasure as Uruha nibbled on the head of his cock before closing his plush lips around it. The brunet set a deliberate pace, enjoying the taste of Tora on his tongue. He took more of the elder’s member in to his mouth, causing Tora’s breath to hitch, hollowing his cheeks when he had taken him in all the way. Tora brought his hand to the younger man’s groin and cupped his clothed erection. Uruha moaned around him before picking up the pace. Tora continued to massage him, eyes closing in pleasure as Uruha’s mouth worked on him. The heat was growing all too soon. “Enough…” he gasped out. The brunet came back up, running his tongue along the underside of Tora’s cock as he did, pulling away with one last swirl of his tongue over the head. “Turn around,” Tora instructed.

Uruha made quick work of undoing his own jeans before turning over on to his stomach. Tora pulled his jeans off the rest of the way for him and the brunet raised his hips. He heard the distinct _pop_ of a cap opening and, soon, a slick digit pushing slowly inside. Uruha whimpered, his brow creased in pleasure. Tora added another finger and the brunet moaned at the first slow thrust. He was vaguely conscious of how much he was twitching in response to Tora’s actions. All thoughts disappeared when the black haired man brought his other hand around the brunet’s hip to his erection. Uruha let out a whining moan, muffled in to the mattress, instantly embarrassed at how high-pitched the noise had been.

The older guitarist chuckled behind him but there was nothing teasing in the sound. Tora pulled back his fingers, slowly adding a third as he pushed back in. Uruha gasped, his hips bucking in response. Then, to Tora’s surprise, Uruha pushed his hips back against his fingers. The taller man paused. He could feel the brunet shaking and, removing his fingers, wondered for a moment if he had gone too fast. Uruha shifted. He reached behind him, took Tora’s erection in hand, and guided it to his entrance. Tora shuddered as the younger man pushed his hips back until Tora’s cock was sheathed completely inside him. “Uruha…”

Amber-flecked brown eyes looked up at him. “Please…”

Tora nodded. He leaned forward until he was hovering over the younger man and braced himself with arms at the brunet’s sides, wiping excess lubricant on the sheets. He gave a slow, deep thrust and Uruha let out a vocal gasp. Tora moved again, starting a moderate pace. Uruha’s eyes closed in pleasure.  Moans and heavy breathing filled the air. Skin hit skin with a constant rhythm. Uruha could hear nothing but Tora’s voice and the rapid beat of his own heart. His body gave a jolt and his hands clenched in the sheets when Tora started to thrust faster. If it hadn’t been for Tora’s legs supporting him Uruha was sure his own legs would have collapsed long ago. His body was arched like a cat’s; chest to the mattress, hips raised, legs spread as wide as they could go.

Uruha opened his eyes and glanced up at the man hovering over him. A shiver skittered down his spine when he saw Tora watching him with an intent gaze. Tora lowered his hips, guiding Uruha’s with his own, and thrust in at the new angle. Uruha gasped in surprise at the hot spark in his lower spine. The spark came again, and twice more. The brunet locked eyes with Tora in time to see him smirk. Uruha’s moans grew louder and higher in pitch—especially when Tora thrust in to him harder than before. “C-coming…” he gasped. Tora continued, unrelenting, until Uruha was clawing at his leg to make him stop.

Tora shifted just in time for Uruha’s shaking legs to lose their support from his knees, the brunet’s bare thighs resting across his. The younger man’s breathing was hard and shaky. He had never had a prostate orgasm that powerful. No doubt there was a mess on the sheets under his stomach. Uruha reached for a pillow and tucked it under his chest, raising himself a little to look back at the other man. Tora bent down and sealed their lips with a kiss, tongue delving inside the younger man’s hot mouth. He could still taste himself on Uruha’s tongue. Uruha panted for breath between the kisses and Tora’s thrusts, eyes hazy from heat, skin flushed with desire. His skin was as hot as Uruha’s and his eyes just as dark.

“Make me come, _tiger_ ,” Uruha implored.

The older guitarist claimed his lips with bruising force, picking up his earlier pace. Whimpering moans left the brunet’s open lips with every thrust. Tora brought one hand to Uruha’s dripping member and pumped in tandem with his hips. Uruha no longer cared about how embarrassing his voice may have sounded. He was too absorbed in the pleasure Tora was giving him to worry about trivial things. The brunet reached out to the hand near his shoulder, fingers barely brushing Tora’s before the elder covered his hand with his own and locked their fingers together. “Kouyou…” The sound of his name and the urgent tone in Tora’s voice made Uruha shiver. He knew Tora was close, and with the occasional swipe of Tora’s thumb over the head of his cock, Uruha would not be far behind.  Again, Tora’s body hovered over his. The brunet felt the tickle of soft hair against his shoulder and heated breath on his skin.

With one big surge the heat in Uruha’s lower abdomen reached its peak.  “Shinji,” he gasped before the sound morphed in to a delicious moan of release. Tora shuddered and let out a small cry of pleasure as his orgasm pulsed through him. Uruha flinched slightly at the dull pain of teeth in his shoulder. They remained as they were, bodies connected, until their breathing had gained some semblance of regularity. Uruha stared in to the darkness of the room. He felt Tora lick the area he had bitten, as if he were a tiger licking a wound, and press soothing, apologetic kisses to the mark. The brunet looked down at himself, barely able to see the sticky mess he had made on the sheets. He turned his eyes toward Tora, letting out a soft moan when he saw the elder lick his fingers clean.

Tora pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “I’ll clean you off,” he said before slowly withdrawing from the other’s body. Uruha lie still—he was too numb to move. Tora turned the brunet on to his back, bent his head, and licked at the mess on Uruha’s stomach. The younger guitarist gasped, shivering at the sensation. When Tora was finished he used a few tissues for anything he had missed.

“I can’t believe you just did that…” the brunet voiced.

The taller man shrugged, settling on the space next to Uruha and pulling the man in to his arms. Uruha sighed contentedly at the elder’s warmth. Tora pressed languid kisses to the back of his neck and along his shoulder. Uruha smiled softly. He was perfectly fine with spending the rest of the night—and more nights in the future—in Tora’s arms. Their silence was interrupted by the sound of Tora’s phone ringing. Before Uruha could say anything the older guitarist had reached for the device, turned it off, and placed it on the bedside table. The brunet looked at him in question. Tora replied with a carefree smile and by kissing his nose. “I’ll suffer the consequences on Monday,” he winked.

Uruha found Tora in the break room Monday afternoon. The guitarists were alone, which was perfect for Uruha. Tora looked up when he entered and smiled. “Were they terribly angry with you?” the brunet asked.

Tora chuckled. “Hiroto was. The others didn’t care; said they completely understand and Hiroto wasn’t being very considerate. He hasn’t talked to me most of the morning.”

“I’m sorry,” the younger offered.

“Nah, don’t be. It was worth it,” he smiled in a way that made Uruha a bit embarrassed and proud at the same time. “Are you sore at all?”

The other shook his head. “My shoulder is a bit tender. I can’t believe you bit me, you jerk,” Uruha teased.

The elder smirked. “I thought it was my _licking you clean_ you couldn’t believe,” he said in a low voice. Uruha gawked. Tora chuckled.

“Hi, guys,” Kai smiled as he entered the room. “How are you, Tora?”

“Great, yourself?” the guitarist smiled.

“Much better, now that I’ve had a weekend to rest. I hope Uruha let you sleep as much as you wanted.”

“Yes, he did,” Tora assured.

“I guess you got used to living with each other pretty fast.”

“It wasn’t that hard,” Uruha replied. He was grateful Kai was rather dense when it came to other peoples’ relationships. Most of the time he needed things told to him in the simplest terms possible.

“How long have you been living together? Almost…three months, isn’t it?” the drummer inquired in honest curiosity. Uruha’s eyes widened at his words.

“In ten days,” Tora replied calmly.

“It’s a good thing you two know each other so well, huh?” Kai smiled. “Uru, are you ready to go back?”

The brunet started at the question. “Um… can I have ten minutes?” he asked.

His bandmate thought nothing of the question. “Sure. Come to the recording room when you’re done.”

“Okay,” the guitarist agreed and Kai left the break room. Uruha turned to Tora. “He’s right…” The elder hummed in affirmation. They were silent for several minutes. When Uruha spoke again he was afraid to look Tora in the eyes. “I don’t know how I feel,” he voiced slowly.

Tora nodded in understanding. “We’re going out of town for video filming. We won’t be back for a week.” Uruha’s heart beat nervously. “Why don’t you use that week to think about things?” the elder offered. “Move back in to your own place, if that will help. You can give me your answer when I come back.”

Uruha blinked up at him in surprise. He had expected Tora to say he was kicking him out and that was that. “You… Don’t you need time to think about it?”

The taller man smiled softly. “I already know my answer… but it’s up to you. It was up to you for us to start this, it’s only fair for it to be up to you if we end this.”

The brunet took a shaky breath. “That’s a lot of pressure,” he confessed.

“I know.”

The younger man let out a deep sigh. “Okay… Okay. I’ll think about it,” he promised.

Tora pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. “I’ll see you later. Kai’s waiting in the recording rooms, remember?” Uruha nodded, wishing Tora would come back and give him a proper kiss.

Alice Nine left for filming early Monday morning the next week. Uruha went shopping for a bed and any other furniture that needed to be replaced. He moved back in to his own apartment that Wednesday and spent the rest of the week being practically unreachable to his friends. He was nearly useless at work. His bandmates had to call his name repeatedly to get him to snap out of his thoughts. When there was a break and the others left the room Uruha stayed behind, curled on the couch and staring in to the distance.

At the rare times Uruha left the room for break someone found him leaning against the kitchenette counter, a mug of coffee or tea growing cold in his hands. When the band went out to eat together the brunet would do more picking than eating. When one of them tried to ask what was wrong they received no answer. Uruha would clam up and not say a word about the subject. On the outside he was listless. Inside, he was miserable.

Uruha missed Tora. The sensation hadn’t been very strong for the two nights Tora was out of town. His first night home, however, Uruha could barely sleep. He was lonely and unusually cold. He missed waking up to another person nearby or in the house. He missed having Chikin wrap around his legs in the morning. His apartment seemed colder despite the heater being on. Work was not a priority, and even when he tried to focus the inspiration was slow. He didn’t want to be useless to his friends but he couldn’t bring himself to concentrate.

Saturday came, and Uruha had yet to come to a decision. He decided leaving the confines of his apartment for some fresh air might help so he went for a walk. At length he ended up at a street café in Roppongi, ordered something light to eat and drink, and sat in thought oblivious to the world. The brunet was so pensive he didn’t recognize the tall shadow that covered his table across from him. “Hey.”

The guitarist’s thought was broken by a husky, cheerful voice. It was familiar, though he had not heard it for a long time. Uruha looked up slowly. “Miyavi…”

“What’s up?” the soloist smiled, taking the empty seat for himself.

“Nothing really…”

“You look depressed.”

“No…” Uruha sighed, “… just troubled.”

Miyavi’s smile faded. “What’s going on?” he asked with genuine concern.

Uruha sighed with a frown. “It’s complicated.” Miyavi moved closer, looking at the brunet with a determined gaze to show he was paying attention. The guitarist hesitated. “Tora and I… have sort of been in a relationship for almost three months,” he confessed slowly.

“ _Sort of_?” the younger man repeated. “You mean it wasn’t official?”

The other nodded. “And we didn’t like each other that way when we started. We… were both tired of failed relationships so… we decided to date each other and see how we did. If we liked each other at the end of three months, we would stay together and make it official. If we didn’t, we would break up and go on as nothing but friends.”

Miyavi nodded slowly in understanding. “So now… three months is almost up… and you don’t know how you feel,” he concluded. Uruha hummed in affirmation. “Did you two have sex?”

The brunet was taken aback. “How can you ask something like that so casually?” he demanded.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Uruha sank back in to his chair. “Yes… several times…”

“Are you sure you weren’t in it just for the sex or company?”

“That’s not it. But I have realized… I like being with him. I like his company—and the sex is great. That’s not what’s troubling me.” Miyavi waited as the guitarist gathered his thoughts. “I don’t know exactly how I feel.”

Miyavi hummed in thought. He looked the guitarist over studiously. “How long have you been like this?”

The older man shrugged. “About a week, maybe more.”

“Did you tell Tora you don’t know how you feel?” Uruha nodded. “What did he say?”

“That he already knows his answer but it’s up to me.”

Again, the soloist hummed to himself. “So the sex is great… you like being with him… you miss being with him… he makes you happy… and he already knows what he wants to do but he’s letting you decide.” Uruha felt a twinge of irritation at the taller man’s words. Did Miyavi have to repeat everything aloud when he was thinking to himself? “Do you love him?”

Uruha blinked rapidly in surprise. He had heard the other man clearly but it took his mind a while to process the information. “W-What?” he stuttered.

“Do you love him?” Miyavi repeated.

“Of course I…”

“Not as a friend,” the soloist interjected. “I mean really love him. Do you see the two of together in the future? Do you think of sleeping together or cuddling late at night? Do you imagine sneaking in to the supply closet for your breaks just to be alone? Do you see the two of you on shopping or dinner dates? Do you get warm butterflies when you’re with him? Do you smile when you see him smile? Do you want to make him happy? Do you think of him first?” Uruha listened, staring at him wide-eyed, as the soloist questioned him. “Do you love him?” Miyavi repeated once again, gently and more seriously.

Suddenly, all the anxiety Uruha felt left him in one swell swoop. He gave the soloist a large smile. Miyavi grinned back and reached out to squeeze the brunet’s arm in excitement. “I’m really hungry all of a sudden,” Uruha stated. “Do you want to join me for lunch?”

The soloist nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! It’s been a while since I’ve seen you, after all.”

“Yeah, what’s up with that?” the brunet joked and the two men laughed.

When Uruha went to work the next week he was back to his usual, cheerful, dedicated self. His bandmates greeted him with a smile, relieved to see him in higher spirits. When they asked what had been wrong Uruha said he would tell them as soon as he could. Work went smoothly that day and the band was able to accomplish everything they had planned to—including things they had fallen behind on. Their manager was pleasantly surprised to the extent of giving them an extended weekend. There was a small, constant flutter of nervousness in the bottom of Uruha’s stomach but he pushed it aside, determined to be optimistic.

“Good work today,” The GazettE chorused to their manager.

“Good work,” he praised. “Get plenty of sleep tonight. Uruha-san, I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Thank you, sir,” the brunet bowed.

Their manager bowed and left the room. A few seconds later, they heard his voice down the hall. “Oh, you’re back!” he greeted.

“Yeah, just made it a few minutes ago,” the voice of Alice Nine’s manager replied cheerfully.

“Where are your boys?”

“Relaxing in their practice room.”

“I say we go out to eat but Uruha doesn’t have to pay,” Kai suggested cheerfully.

“Good idea. It’s because of him we got so much done today,” Reita agreed.

“Hey, Uru, where do you want to go?” Aoi asked his fellow guitarist. When the four men turned toward Uruha, however, the brunet was nowhere to be seen. “Uruha?”

Uruha neared Alice Nine’s practice room with determined steps. He took even breaths to counter his nervous heart, the flutter in his stomach more prominent than it had been before. Cheerful voices could be heard coming from the members. Saga finished what he was saying and the others laughed. Happiness spread through him at the familiar sound of Tora’s laughter. As he rounded the corner, the brunet was grateful to see the band was alone and there was no staff nearby. Uruha paused in the doorway long enough to find Tora.

Conversation ceased as eyes turned to the brunet. Tora looked at him in question. Before anyone could greet him Uruha strode over to the man on the couch, placed his hands on Tora’s face, and gave him a firm kiss. The other musicians in the room blinked in surprise. Tora responded by pulling the guitarist on to his lap and returning the kiss with more force. Hiroto’s mouth fell open in shock. Nao could only stare. Saga and Shou looked on as two simple kisses turned in to an ardent mini make-out.

When the two guitarists finally pulled apart Uruha was slightly out of breath. He gazed steadily in to Tora’s hazel eyes. “I love you, Shinji.”

Tora grinned, peppering the brunet’s jaw and lips with ecstatic kisses. “I love you, Kouyou.”


End file.
